This invention relates to a method of measuring a gas characteristic and also to apparatus for making the measurement.
The gas characteristic(s) concerned is/are the calorific value and/or the Wobbe index of a fuel gas.
An object of the invention is to provide a means of measuring the calorific value and/or the Wobbe index of a fuel gas by physical examination of a sample of the gas from a supply of the gas, which means of measuring does not destroy the sample which may thereafter be used as useful fuel and obviates any need for and the expense of providing a venting arrangement for products of combustion because making the measurement(s) does not require combustion of the sample.